Anything But Normal
by Matsui Aiko desu
Summary: So, I'm a normal teenager, griping about life. One day that normal existence changes with a simple touch. And to make matters worse, I then get kiddnapped by a physchotic snake creature/person thing. Itachi & OC.... Please review.
1. That Morning

Hi all this is a new fic. The first one I tried to write I realized I wasn't quite ready to be an author. So, enjoy review and tell me how I'm doing with my second attempt.

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own any rights to the Naruto series. Such a shame.

* * *

**Anything But Normal**

**By: **_Shigeko_

**Chapter 1: **_That Morning_

* * *

It started just like any other day, I woke from beautiful dreams of what I'd never become to resume the boring reality of my life. It wasn't that hard to feel bitter every day considering the events in my past; at least that's what I thought. In reality my life really wasn't that bad. I got almost everything I wanted and I had great friends, and in reality I was comfortable where I was, nothing really tragic occurred in my life.

* * *

So, on that morning I rose from my bed, thoroughly rested (yeah right, I mean seriously 6:00 a.m.) ready to tread into the temple and drink from the chalice of mediocrity. Yep, that's me, the sorry looking, sorta smart, teenager in high school. Lovely right, anyway before I go into the school day let me inform you of that lovely morning. First thing I hear is my mother screaming for me to get up, and then I get the wonderful experience of hearing her bitch because I won't use the numerous products she buys to get rid of my scars. Those scars covered the majority of my body, of course it was my fault (don't know why I picked those scabs anymore, probably stress). Of course my lazy, do nothing (and of course he would think I'm the lazy one), little brother, he just wouldn't leave me alone. The long walk up the road in the freezing cold, just to catch the bus, fun.

* * *

Well I think that catches us up a little bit, anyway I was standing by the table where my friends and I would hang out in the mornings, just chatting happily, watching funny videos, and of course we compared drawings we made of our favorite anime characters in Naruto. I don't know why I looked up, the atmosphere just changed, my friend Sam sensed it to. What we saw was beyond any thing we could have imagined, Akatsuki members just walked into our school like it was nothing, I swear our eyes bugged out. Whats worse we were the only ones who saw them, our at least their true forms. Sam and I looked at each other simultaneously spouting that same clichéd phrase,

"Do you see what I see?"

"Yeah, I see them."

That was it, most of them gathered in a corner but Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, and Diedara all walked in our direction. We were freaking out by then but it seemed like they didn't notice us watching them. We knew they knew they we were watching them but they just walked past us. And in my infinite stupidity I reached out and grabbed Itachi by the wrist, man what was I thinking. He just looked at me, not a word passed his lips, and then _it _happened. Numerous flashes, events, actions, things I'd done but hadn't done, just an overload of memories. I passed out.


	2. Premonition Comes Alive

Hey guys, I'm back.

Okay so there probably won't be any regular updating schedule but, don't let that discourage you from reading and reviewing my work. Now with that said, is everybody here?

So you are relooking I have revised this chapter and if you haven't read it before ENJOY!!

Suki does not own any exclusive rights to Naruto though, if she did well… lets just say I'd be a lot more… fun.

* * *

**Anything But Normal ch.2**

* * *

I woke up early in the morning, it was pitch black outside. Sweat poured down my face and by body was damp from the moisture. I surveyed my surroundings and was surprised to find myself in my room. It was just a dream, the problem was I'd been having the same dream for a while and I'm tired of waiting for my premonition to come true. Most girls my age dream about meeting their favorite actor or musician, but not me. I have to dream about anime characters rescuing me from my life. I guess most teenagers _would_ be happy with their life so far so, before you judge me, let me tell you my story.

When I was born I was cherished and loved. I could feel it deep in my soul the love a parent has for their child, deep and unfathomable. But, as I later found out, it wasn't exactly me that my parents loved. I found out, that my parents had wanted a boy but instead they got me. They named me Yoshi, the abbreviated form of the name they wanted but had not yet received. So, for a while I had the dream childhood. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, and end they did. When I was two, my mother got pregnant and my baby brother was born sometime after I turned three. They named him Yoshinori and for a while we were loved equally. After time however, they started neglecting me and spoiling my brother. At first I didn't notice it much, it was just little subtle things like hugging him longer or smiling more at him. Then the differences started to show, things like getting him things when they went out but, not me. But I didn't want to believe that they didn't love me, that all changed one year when the whole family went on a trip. I was really excited and thought that this might be a turn around in their affections towards me. But, it was not meant as I expected, they stopped for a break and I quickly rushed off to the bathroom, when I got out I went to return to the car and found a different one in its spot. I wander aimlessly before realizing that they had left without me. Never had I felt so sad and alone. Eventually someone realized that I has _"lost my family"_ as the officers had put it and was delivered to my neighbors with instructions to _"be more careful to stay with your family next time"_. When my _"family"_ returned I could see their obvious disappointment in the fact that I had found my way home, after that incident they stopped hiding their dislike for me, I was eight then. Now, I'm sixteen years old and they treat me like their own personal servant. I only have a room because they like others to think they have done good by me, though everything in that room I paid for. When we have visitors they treat me like a favored first born but they always give up my room to that person and say, "She is such a good girl to ignore her comfort and give up her room while you are here", after which they would smile beautifully and then give me one that is as equally poisonous. They refused to purchase anything for me even the most basic necessity. They told me that if I wanted to eat I would come up with the money for it myself because disgusting, ungrateful brats were expensive. I had to get a job because they would not buy enough food to feed me as well. I survived on instant food for two years before I learned how to adequately cook for myself. I work hard just to survive. They only seem to notice me when there's work to be done or if I haven't yet arisen. Sometimes I think we aren't related, while they all have long black hair and brown eyes, I have shoulder length auburn hair and deep green eyes, I look nothing like the rest of my family. Nori, the affectionate nickname I gave my little brother is different, he treated me with kindness until they began to punish him for it and then still would not stop showing his affection for me when our parents are not around. He is the only bright light in this house of darkness.

"Yoshi get up," my mother yelled at me through the door he fists emphasizing each word as she pounded on my door. It must be time to get ready for school. "I'm up", I yell to her. I shuddered to think what the evil dragon lady had prepared for me today. I got up and went through my morning routine, carefully avoiding my so called mother for she loaded me down with chores, before making a small breakfast. After I had eaten I grabbed my lunch I had prepared and hidden the night before and began my trek to school. I couldn't wait to get to school so I could finally relax, being in that house I was on alert all the time, always on the lookout and trying to avoid the danger that was my parents. School was a welcome reprieve from that stress. As I walked in I noticed my friends all grouped around our usual morning table in the cafeteria. While I'm with my friends, they call me Suki, its short for my preferred name Sumiko. I can't remember where I first heard it but I knew that was truly my name. Sometimes I think I might have been named that in a past life.

"Hey guys," I yelled across the crowed cafeteria.

"Hey Suki", they yell back at me.

"Saemi, Tenshi, Kinue, Kazuki what's new", I ask as I walk up to the table.

"Nothin", they reply.

"Any new pics Tenshi", I ask.

"I've got nothing new, what about you Suki-chan", she replies.

"Nope."

"Kazuki, Kinue, seen any good anime lately", I ask.

"Nope", they reply.

"Saemi", I asked hoping for a different answer.

"New manga hasn't come out yet."

"So, we're all bored huh", I ask a little forlornly.

"Yep", they all say in unison.

"Well then, if we're all in agreement", I asked the last word tailing off as something across the room grabbed my attention.

"What", they asked.

"Look."

They followed my gaze to the front doors of the school.

"Hey look, new kids. They look emo, kinda, Suki what do you think", Kinue, Tenshi and Kazuki ask.

"I don't know. Saemi what do you think", I ask wondering if she is seeing the same thing I am.

"They look like…" she begins. I glance at her before turning my attention back towards this new group of students.

"I know", I reply.

* * *

Please Review


	3. Guide

Hey guys, chapter 3, woo.

Any way I must thank XemnasIsMyLover14 and XKat-ChanX for reviewing the story.

Arigatou.

Suki-chan does not own Naruto.

* * *

_**Anything But Normal**_

_**Chapter 3: Guide**_

_**By: Matsui Aiko desu**_

* * *

I looked out across the room at them while they seemed to assess the room. My vagrant Uchiha with his crimson eyes scanned everything carefully before crossing the crowded room. The others followed behind him, alert without appearing to be so. I watched him as he passed, my eyes following his every movement. As if feeling the scorch of my gaze he turned and stopped and stared into my eyes before continuing across the room and disappearing around the corner. I asked myself whether or not to do it, whether I should give in to my overwhelming desire to rub my hands across his toned muscles, to rub my fingers across his callused palms, if I should press my lips upon his and finally be fulfilled. But these desires were completely irrelevant; I had other things to worry about. Should I follow the events in my premonition, to press my palm to his and be rendered unconscious or should I wait and see what he is here for? The logical decision would be to forget these tempestuous desires and watch him from a distance. On the other hand I have this overwhelming desire follow him around that corner, latch on, and never let go. Though, I have this feeling that I'm not yet prepared for the consequences of that action. So, at last I have come to a decision.

"I won't do it", I thought out loud.

"Do what", Saemi asked.

"Nothing, nothing", I replied.

"What's nothing", she asked.

"It's nothing, truly, I was thinking out loud is all. Anyway, you saw that right?"

"Saw what?"

"THEM!"

"Oh that, yeah I saw them, and what do you suppose we do about it. What do you think is going on?"

"I don't but, I'm going to find out. I have a plan. I literally been dreaming about this day for a month and I'm not going to let it slip through my fingers."

"O…K. So, what's this big plan of yours?"

"Well, we keep an eye on them. We watch them only when we come across them unless you think it would be better to befriend them."

"Why?"

"Because their shinobi and they will know if we are following them."

"You I have a point."

"I know."

"Maybe we should each pick one person."

"Like how? Do you mean to pick one of them to hang out with?"

"Yeah."

"But we two are the only ones who know who they really are. We can't tell the others, they'll think we're crazy!"

"Just pick a person and stay with him or her, if luck is on our sides, everything will fall into place."

I sighed before finally conceding," Ok."

"Good", she replied.

Just then the bell rang.

"Shit", I sighed," there's the bell, well, see you at lunch Saemi," I said as I ran down the hall waving.

"Ok, see you Suki", she called after me.

* * *

I was dreaming, my mind far away. I dreamed of things I could never do, with someone I could never have. I was oblivious to the outside world and that same fact was about to get me into a lot of trouble.

"Welcome, please take the seat behind Miss Kuramoto. Miss Kuramoto please raise your hand."

I looked up, "Huh?"

"Please sit behind her and Miss Kuramoto; you will be our new student's guide."

"Why me", I asked.

"Because, you weren't paying attention", the teacher replied.

"Who is it then", I asked

"Me", came a voice from behind me.

I turned around and looked into the eyes of Itachi Uchiha. Well maybe not that much trouble.

'Oh shit,' I thought. I never expected that crimson gaze to be directed at me, it seemed to me that he was studying me with his eyes. It unnerved me a bit but I tried to ignore it and asked him to let me see his schedule. He responded by holding out the paper towards me. When I looked at it, my eyes widened. He had the same classes as I did, and not just one or two of them, all of them. It was like systematically impossible. I mean seriously what are the odds he'd have every class with me. I hid my surprise and replied, "Here, meet me by the stairs after class."

"Fine."

* * *

"So, what's your name?" I asked on the way to our next class.

"Hitoshi."

"Well Hitoshi, lets be on our way shall we. We have art next."

"Hn."

* * *

"Morning Saitou-sensei," I called out happily into the air. This was my favorite class. Screw the shinobi and his unknown motives. This is where I relax.

"Hello Yoshi, who do you have with you," Saitou-sensei asked.

"This is a new student," I replied. Something started to bug me, how was Itachi of all people supposed to interact with high school kids. I mean what if someone provokes him or something. These kids are ignorant and just downright stupid. This would not be easy. I'll have to watch him carefully in order to protect these stupid kids. Why me? I don't even like them. But I have to do the right thing.

While I was lost in my thoughts Saitou-sensei was getting to know his new student.

"What's your name," Saitou-sensei asked.

"Hitoshi," he replied.

"Well Hitoshi, welcome to our class. Where did you move from?"

In response Itachi just stared at him.

"Okay then," Saitou-sensei began," how do you like it here?"

Again Itachi just stared at him like he found no reason to answer the question and he would not do so.

This unnerved Saitou-sensei and so he turned his attention back to me.

"Yoshi, you're completing your painting today right," Saitou-sensei asked.

I did not respond and he had to call my name several times before I responded with "Huh?"

"Will you stop daydreaming," he asked exasperatedly.

"Yeah, yeah," I said. "Now what were you asking about?"

"Your painting…."

"Oh yeah there's only a little bit left to do."

"Just go finish it," he sighed.

He turned to Itachi and explained, "We're finishing up an art project where we had to paint something, whatever it was that you wanted to do, you don't have to do it because you came in during the end of the project. The next one however will be necessary whether you contain artistic talent or not."

"Hn," Itachi replied.

"Saitou-sensei," I called across the room,"where are my paints?"

"Where you left them," he yelled back.

"Fine then I'll just go get my apron," I said.

"Stop telling me and just do it," he yelled back.

"Hitoshi, come take a peek at her painting, she's the most skilled student I have."

"Hn," Itachi replied. Though he followed Saitou-sensei to the back room.

What he saw was a picture of a man at a desk. He had no face but it appeared as though he was sleeping. The desk was littered with books and scrolls. The room was illuminated by a single candle that had nearly burned out. The whole painting seemed to have been attended to with a great amount of care and affection; it was truly a work of art.

"Watcha doin," I asked as I bounced into the room, my arms full of brushes and paint.

"Ah Yoshi, I was just showing Hitoshi your painting," Saitou-sensei replied.

"And what does Hitoshi think of my painting", I asked.

"Hn," Itachi said as he walked out of the room.

"And what's that supposed to mean", I yelled after him.

"Hn," was the reply.

* * *

While Yoshi worked on the painting, Itachi quietly observed her. He watched the emotions flicker across her face as she filled in that last piece of the painting. When it was finished, he saw this serene look on her face; it surprised him for some odd reason. When she finally left the room, it was not long before Saitou-sensei appeared before her.

"Are you finished?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah, but you're scaring me sensei," I replied.

"Fine, whatever," he replied," let's see it."

"Sure," I replied. I walked into the room, gestured my hands towards the painting and yelled, "Tada!"

Itachi followed after, secretly eager to see who the male actually was. He was shocked however when the painting was revealed. Never could he imagine that she had been painting him, Itachi Uchiha.

"Brilliant as always Yoshi, how you can paint animated characters so realistically is a mystery to me."

"Thanks sensei, so what do you think?" I asked looking at Itachi.

'I know he's surprised, but he could say something,' I thought.

"Well," I asked exasperatedly.

"Hn," he replied.

"Oh don't give me that noncommittal answer," I growled back at him.

"Ehem, Hnn."

"Jackass," I mumbled under my breath.

"Ladies don't use such language," he replied a bit smugly.

"How about this language," I began," I'm about to take this foot and stick it so far up your ass you choke on it. Let's go to lunch already." After which I washed up, grabbed my bag and stormed angrily out the room with Itachi following closely behind, a smirk on his face.

* * *

So, that was my next installment. For anyone who wants to know Hitoshi means even-tempered or level, fitting ne?


	4. Lunch&Health

**_I am currently editing!!!_**

Hey guys, once again few people reviewed the story. Oh well, at least I got 2 more reviews.

Suki: Suki is slightly depressed because you won't review, Suki feels like quitting. Suki's not though, Suki will march on, hoping that Suki's readers will be kind to her and review more.

Yoshi: I feel sorry for Suki, she's hurting.

Itachi: Too many things have happened lately, she's tired.

Suki: Thanks guys, on with the story. Suki does not own Naruto. By the way, Suki is looking for a beta.

* * *

_**Anything But Normal**_

_**By: Shigeko**_

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

When we arrived at the cafeteria, I had calmed down a little. By the time we had gotten our food and sat down, I was starting to feel more than a little guilty.

"Hitoshi," I began a bit uncertainly.

"Hn," He replied.

"I'm sorry for blowing up at you; my anger got the better of me. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. It's just that your no comment answers can be more than a little frustrating," I admitted.

"Hn."

"Well, O.K." I replied, my anger rising again after the return of his non-answer answsers.

"Hey, Suki," a voice called from across the cafeteria.

"Huh," I asked, looking around me before spotting my best friend," Oh, hey Saemi."

"Suki?", Hitoshi questioned mentally.

"Hey Saemi, who's that you have with you?" I asked, finally noticing the guy behind her.

"Oh, him. This is Hideaki, I got stuck guiding him." She replied nonchalantly.

"Sensei stuck me with Hitoshi here because I zoned out." I complained

"Hn." Hitoshi replied

"I'm feeling a bit of resentment," I thought.

"And that's the extent of his vocabulary," I continued, clearly exasperated with his non-answers.

"Well Hideaki, he says "yeah" or "un" at the end of every sentence," Saemi complained obviously trying to one up me in the complaints department.

"Well that's nothing compared to my new charge," A voice called out from behind us.

"Kinue?" We asked simultaneously.

"I know I volunteered to guide him but…" she began.

"Kinue-chan!", screamed a strange kid wearing a mask, as he bear hugged Kinue.

"Hey, get off her!" we all exclaimed.

" But Kinue-chan is my guide," he pouted," and she left me all alone; I got lost and only just found her again."

"Yukio, get off her.", Hitoshi warned in his normal monotone voice.

The boy now acknowledged as Yukio, stepped back from Kinue three feet. From the way this guy acted I could safely assume this guy was Tobi. Seriously who else would wear a mask to school, other than the creepy teacher.

"Yukio, there you are, Yasuo is looking for you."

I looked in the direction the voice came from and saw Zetsu. Needless to say, I turned around and pretended he didn't exist.

"Okay! I'm coming Masaki, bye bye Kinue-chan."

Kinue was red faced; it looked as though Yukio had been suffocating her with that hug.

"Hey guys!"

"Tenshi! Where have you been, you missed all the excitement."

"I was showing around Tadashi, I offered to guide him."

"Oh, well nice to meet you Tadashi," I said holding out my hand.

He looked at it," The fuck I'm supposed to do with that? Hitoshi," he looked at him," yeah, never mind. Hideaki?"

"What yeah?"

"Gimme some fuckin' money."

"Why yeah?"

"Because I'm fuckin' hungry and Shoichi is being stingy!"

"Hell no yeah!"

"The fuck you mean "hell no" you better give me some damn money!"

"No un!"

"Aaaaaa!"

"Tadashi, stop it. Tell Shoichi I said to give you some lunch money.", Hitoshi stated in a monotone voice.

"K…Kay Hitoshi." He said and then he ran away.

"The fuck.", I said. I noticed Hideaki had backed away a few feet.

"Ah, Hitoshi-kun, I need to speak with you." Came a voice from behind me.

I turned around and saw blue, navy blue.

'Crap, it's the creepy teacher, ummm…ummm…shit whatshisname.'

"Hatake-sensei, you know our new student," I asked, his name finally clicking.

"Ah Yoshi, I'm going to borrow your charge, you'll get him back before class starts, I promise."

"Fine whatever. Psh, I don't care take him."

"Maybe I'll keep him then."

"If he doesn't come back, I'm calling the cops."

"Ja, koiinu, come along Hitoshi." And then they left.

'Kami I wish he would stop calling me that!"

I noticed then that Hideaki had run away when I wasn't looking, whatever I didn't care.

"What just happened?"

"Kinue, are you okay now?"

"Yeah, what happened, where is everybody?"

"Well…Yukio, after hugging you to death, left with some guy named Masaki, to look for some guy named Yasuo. The Tenshi showed up with some guy named Tadashi who argued with Hideaki which angered Hitoshi who scared off Tadashi and Hideaki. Then Hatake-sensei came and took Hitoshi away and so, here we are."

"Oh."

"Hey, are you Yoshi?"

I turned around and saw Konan.

"Yeah."

"Have you seen Hitoshi, Yasuo wants to see him."

"Hatake sensei took him away; he said they would be back before the next class started."

"Hatake?"

"Yeah, he's the health teacher. We have his class next so he'll be back."

'Porn reading nutso.' I thought.

"I am slightly worried about what Hatake-sensei will do to him though."

* * *

"So "Hatake-sensei", what is that you want exactly?"

"You're never gonna find her."

"You really think so don't you?"

"Itachi, I'm not gonna let you anywhere near her, you're the reason she—"

"I know that, you don't think I know that. What I saw them do to her, the fury Kakashi. I know you felt it."

"She was my sister"

"And my wife, the would-be barer of my child had they not--!"

"I know, ok! I never approved of what they did to her, the pain I feel, the guilt."

"It won't go away, it will never go away."

"I know."

"I can feel her nearby Kakashi, on the edges of my senses. I don't even know where my mate is Kakashi! It hurts, why do you seek to keep her from me?!"

"Because, they said if it happens again, she won't come back, ever."

* * *

When I got to class, Hitoshi was staring out the window. He looked depressed in a way; no one else seemed to notice. I felt a weight on my head and looked up. Hatake-sensei had his elbow on my head, partially leaning on me.

"Hatake-sensei, would you please get off me?"

He pouted but got off none the less," Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't worry about him, he'll be fine. Class will be starting soon."

* * *

"Okay class, starting today we will be studying the wonderful subject of Sex. Ed."

Despaired groans could be heard across the class room.

"Now now, none of that. Instead of using the traditional method, I'm gonna try some thing different."

'Uh, oh', I thought.

"We're not watching those movies that say sex is bad," He walked over to a projector I hadn't noticed in the room, signaling for someone to turn off the lights. The room darkened and he sat in the back, propping his feet up on the desk as the screen roared to life. Finally having gotten comfortable, with the button to change the slides he said this," Instead of the traditional method, I'm going to show you this."

'Show what?', I thought, something didn't sit well with me, like we were being ambushed.

"When a man and a woman love each other very much (or not at all), this happens."

I, at that moment closed my eyes knowing that what was currently resting on the screen was not something I wanted to see. Cries of "Eww" and the sound of students running out of the room, presumably to the bathroom to retch, just solidified my decision. I heard him turn off the projector and I knew he was laughing inside.

"Hatake-sensei, must you torture us so," I asked.

"Yes, yes I must. It's not over yet, wait until you see your required reading for the next couple of weeks."

'_Icha Icha Paradise_, hmmm.'

"Hatake-sensei?", I asked sweetly.

"Yes?", he asked cautiously.

"**THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M READING THIS!!**"

"Aww, but koiinu—"

"**DON'T' CALL ME THAT!!**"

"Koiinu, your making a scene in front of the class."

"GRR!!"

"Now now, none of that."

"Brother, what are you doing to your students?"

* * *

So, what did you think? That good huh? Anyway review, review, and review some more.

Koiinu- puppy

Hideaki- shining excellence; splendid brightness

Yukio- happy man

Masaki- elegant tree

Tadashi- righteous

Shoichi- prosperous first son

It all fits in its own way.

Oh, some asked if Yoshi knew Hitoshi is Itachi and the answer is Yes. And before you ask, the Akatsuki are not teenagers, they're using a henge. Anyway all will make sense later on.

Suki: Ja ne, Suki out.


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys!

I must apologize to all my readers I have recently had a lot of problems with my computer (having my computer stop working, having to get a new hardrive, losing all my chapters (after I had chapter 5 done), my backlight going out, and I still need to replace the backlight and get a new battery, so...) I will try to update soon.

* * *

Since I can not think of a name for my latest project, I would like for you to come up with one for me.

_**Here's a summary:**__ Seika Aiko Shirotsuki is Itachi's fiancée. She finds Sasuke after the massacre crying in the street and has to deal with the fact that Itachi killed the clan. She is adamant that Itachi is not at fault and that he has his reasons. She has to raise Sasuke, pregnant with Itachi's child, though young Sasuke does not know yet. She is an outcast in the village and she must deal with her overall confusion about what really happened that night._

So, find me a name!

* * *

**PLEASE SEND ME SOME IDEAS FOR A NAME!!**

**PLEASE!!**

**I'M BEGGING!**

**PM FOR SUGGESTIONS!**

**

* * *

**

_So, my little plot monkey has been banging his cymbals and he decided that if I come up with a name on my own.......you guys don't get your lemon in the first chapter. It's goooood too.......so yummy. So whever._


	6. MidClass Brawl

Suki: Hey guys I'm finally back (you would know why it took so long if you read the author's note) ready to bring you more excitement. Don't applaud all at once. Just know that I appreciate you the readers and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. And to relieve confusion at the end of the chapters I will give a guide to who is who and what their aliases are (as long as they have been introduced). I will also provide a guide to what exactly the alias' mean. Also for those who haven't read the author's note go back and read it because I could use your suggestions. For what you say?? Go back and see!!

Yoshi: "Hitoshi are you ready for more of the story?"

Itachi: "Hn."

Yoshi: "That's not an answer."

Itachi: "……………………"

Yoshi: "Fine don't speak…… at least do the disclaimer with me."

Itachi: *sigh*"Fine."

Yoshi: "Yay!!"

Itachi & Yoshi: "Suki does not own the right to Naruto."

* * *

Anything But Normal ch.5:

Mid-Class Brawl

* * *

"Brother what are you doing to your students?"

My head snapped around to the door where a man was lounging in the doorway. He was tall, at least 6'2, with long silver hair that touched the undersides of his hips. He was wearing tight fitting leather pants, a white muscle shirt, a long leather trench coat, and short leather boots. His eyes were a unique color of green that I'd never seen before, citrine almost, and incredibly vibrant. He was holding something in his hand but from where I was, I couldn't see what it was.

"Sephiroth, why are you here?" Hatake-sensei asked the man in the doorway.

"I'm on vacation and thought I would pay my little brother a visit." he replied.

"Well you can't right now, I'm teaching, go away."

"No."

"Yes."

"I'm not going anywhere Kakashi."

"Yes, you are, you're leaving now."

"……………"

"Shoo!"

"……………………."

"Away with ye."

"………………………………"

"Fine then, stay for all I care."

Sephiroth walked to the back of the classroom, sat down, and propped his feet up on a desk," Teach brother," he said.

Hatake-sensei glared at him," Cla---," he began.

DING-DONG

DING-DONG

"Seph!," Hatake-sensei said angrily," look what you did. You showed up in the middle of my class, caused a disruption, and wasted my time. My class is over and I barely got to teach."

"I didn't force you to argue with me brother," Sephiroth replied haughtily.

"Well…" Hatake-sensei began uncertainly.

"Well," Sephiroth mocked.

"Nothing….. shut up!" Hatake-sensei replied childishly.

"Sensei," I asked warily.

"Yes Yoshi", he questioned.

"Well…", I began.

"Well what?", he asked.

"We, as in the whole class: who is still here by the way, were wondering when you're going to continue teaching. That wasn't the bell for us to leave. We like just got here, did you lose track of time already?", I asked in a slightly amused tone.

"Well Yoshi," he began. I got an uneasy feeling in my stomach, I don't like where this is going. "Since you want to be smart," he continued," you, as in the whole class, have 15 minutes to read the first 2 chapters of _Icha Icha Paradise, _then you're having a test on it."

I sighed, I knew I didn't like where that was going. Despaired groans could be heard across the room, along with the occasional sarcastic," Thanks Yoshi."

"Sensei," I exclaimed," that's not fair."

"Well life's not fair," he replied.

I despaired for a moment, and then I thought of something and smirked. "Well how about this," I said," if you make us do this……… I'll report you to the school board for showing us porn." He immediately became pale, much to my satisfaction.

"Looks like she has you pinned brother," Sephiroth jested.

"Look," Hatake-sensei began," nobody asked you!" This single childish statement caused the class to burst out in laughter. Short peals of laughter could be heard across the room.

At that moment, I realized that not once had Itachi spoken the entire class. I didn't even know where he was sitting. I looked around and surprisingly spotted him in the seat next to me…… how I never noticed him is a mystery. Even more surprising was the realization that he was actually reading that _Icha Icha Paradise _book.

I responded to this by asking him," What the hell? Why are you reading that shit? You do know what that is right?" He closed the book, set it down, and looked me in the eyes. He then replied," Yes, it's not that bad actually." Then he picked up the book and resumed reading from where he left off. I was dumbfounded at first. I mean come on seriously, the great Itachi Uchiha _**likes**_ _Icha Icha Paradise_, hell no! Then I was shocked because he actually found that pornographic novel decent. Before even the suggestion was ridiculous now, I wonder what else he likes. But just to be sure I asked him," You _**really**_ like that book?" He replied," No, I never said I liked it, I said it wasn't bad."

"Oh," I said dumbly.

"Oh," he mocked as he returned to reading the so called book.

I was so tempted at that moment to slap him in the back of head but I restrained myself. I recalled my dream, if he was actually here, then I might pass out when I touch him like in my dream. Until I'm ready to see what will really happen, I won't touch him. This brought to my attention how exactly I was going to pay him back for his snobby comment. I then remembered my copy of the disgusting novel sitting on my desk. Ah, ha! I picked up my copy of the book and attempted to hit him with it. He however had other plans and intercepted the book an inch away from his head. So close! He removed the book from my hand and dropped it on the desk in front of me. I looked at him like he was the most bizarre jackass I had ever met. He in return stared at me like I was the stupidest person he ever met. What was I thinking anyway, that I could hit him? That was actually stupid on me, if we were where he was from, I might be dead now. Actually, there's no might about it, I _**would **_be dead now.

Then he asked me," Why do your friends call you Suki?"

What the fuck?? It had to have been the most random timing for that question, why didn't he ask me while we where still at lunch. I answered him none the less," I prefer the name Sumiko to my real one Yoshi. My friends call me Suki as an abbreviation of Sumiko. Don't ask me why I don't like my name; I really don't want to talk about it." Don't like it, more like I hate it but for some reason I don't want him to know that.

"Hn," was his response. What the hell? Seriously, all he had to say was 'Hn!!'

"Hn indeed," I replied as stared into his eyes. Seriously, if looks could kill. He returned my stare and stayed like that for five minutes.

Then I heard an overly annoying voice say," I know you lovebirds are getting to know each other, but can you pay attention to what's happening in class." A large peal of laughter rang out in the classroom which had previously, before the statement, been unnaturally silent. In retrospect, I really should have noticed. Two very potent death glares where then directed to Hatake-sensei.

"It's not like you were teaching," I said," you were probably still arguing with your brother."

"That doesn't matter," he said confirming my suspicions," I'm still the teacher and you have to listen to me."

"In a just world I'd be the teacher," I mumbled under my breath.

"Well this isn't a just world so just deal with what you're given," he replied smugly.

"Sensei," I began," I can still report you."

He paled again and said," You won't always be able to use that against me."

"Come on," I said," seriously with the way you teach every kid in here has enough dirt on you to blackmail you for life."

"Perhaps brother," Sephiroth began," you should rethink your teaching strategy."

"Look," Hatake-sensei began," I'm getting tired of you and your smart comments." He said this rather hostilely.

"Perhaps you should calm down, I really don't want to fight," Sephiroth said.

"I'm getting tired of your snobbish attitude. Get out of my classroom," Hatake-sensei ranted.

"No."

"If you don't leave, I'm calling security", Hatake-sensei threatened.

"I'm not leaving", Sephiroth replied undaunted.

"Yes", Hatake-sensei replied, "you are." He began to approach Sephiroth hostilely. I could practically smell the anger in the air, the inevitable confrontation. Sephiroth in response grabbed the item I saw him holding when he first entered the room. I now recognized it as an extremely long katana," Masamune", I whispered. "Wait", I thought," how did I know that name?" I was surprised by the blade the length of it and the power emanating from it. I wondered how he wielded such a weapon. In response Hatake-sensei pulled out what looked like a kunai, I'd never seen a real one before.

At that moment the entire class seemed to recognize the growing hostility between the two brothers. It seemed hazardous to remain in between the two men. Students rushed to either side of the room leaving space between them. They clung to the walls desperate not to be in the way of these dangerous men. The only person who seemed unfazed by the dangerous aura was Itachii, who was still sitting at his desk in the middle of the room. He just sat there, reading that cursed _Icha Icha Paradise_ book like nothing was happening, the idiot.

"Hitoshi," I hissed," Hitoshi!"

"What," he stated seeming overly bored.

"Move you bakka," I hissed at him knowing that he could sense the growing hostility, the danger he was putting himself in. In response he turned back to his book and continued reading. "Asshole," I thought.

"Are you crazy," I screeched at him," do you want to get your head lopped off?"

"No," he replied," I see no reason to move so I won't," he stated rather matter-of-factly.

"Fine then," I mumbled," Ch bakka." I wanted to leave him there, stupid Itachi slash Hitoshi person, bakka. Still I had to do something or he _might_ get himself killed. I don't know if he would use some of those legendary shinobi skills to get away or just take the hit to preserve his disguise. I noticed then that the animosity between the two men had once again increased. Then a low rumbling sound started emitting from their chest, it sounded like they were growling at each other. Seriously, what the fuck, I'd laugh if this weren't so serious. Anyway someone needed to intercede soon, or else we'd be cleaning up a bloody mess. I guess its up to me to stop this, no one else is going to. Yeah, I'm just the person for it selfless, courageous, totally fit for the job. I looked at them again and realized that I was out of planning time; it was time for some serious action. As they prepared to lunge at each other, I prepared myself to act. They lunged and I ran out between them. I planted my feet firmly on the ground and outstretched my arms, my palms facing out towards them. I was determined to keep my ground. I could hear everything perfectly the low murmur of thirty hushed voices, their thundering footsteps headed directly for me, my racing heart incessantly, and then silence. My eyes were screwed shut, I was so scared, and I offhandedly wondered if I would ever open them again. I braced myself for the pain that I knew would eventually come, everything was moving so slow, and yet as I waited I felt no pain. I forced myself to open my eyes afraid that maybe I went into shock and could not yet feel the pain. I looked anyway and was relived to find out that their weapons had not touched me. I gave a sigh of relief and let my arms drop down to my sides. I felt a burning sensation on my right arm, lifted it up, and looked at it. I found a long shallow gash that extended from the crook of my elbow to my wrist. Although they never actually touched me with their weapons, I succeeded in injuring myself by flopping my arms down without looking to see if I was out of their range. For some reason the wound didn't bother me so I dropped my arm and turned on the two men screaming," What the hell is your problem?" They put their weapons away while slowly backing away from me. While my wound didn't bother me the fact that I had been wounded did. My ire had steadily increased until I was ready to seriously hurt them, I was understandably furious. The other students moved out of my line of sight afraid to be caught in my fury, I didn't care. All I could think about was maiming the two men who were currently distancing themselves from me.

"Guys," I called sweetly," come here." The immediately stopped their cautious movements. I could tell they were weighing the pros and cons of staying near me, I decided to sway their decision. I smiled sweetly and said," Come on guys, I don't bite…much." They moved cautiously to stand in front of me. "Kneel," I commanded. They kneeled much to my surprise. "Stay put," I said, they didn't move. Why the hell were two grown men listening to me anyway? I snickered, dumbasses. Then Hitoshi walked up out of nowhere and smacked both men in the face. He stood in front of them feet spread apart, arms crossed letting his words sink in. Gradually their cheeks turned from the softest pink into a full red faced flush of embarrassment. I could imagine the thoughts passing through their heads and decided that their embarrassment was enough punishment.

DING-DONG

DING-DONG

My eyes drifted to the clock and saw that class was over. "Saved by the bell," I stated," man you guys are lucky." They rose, scratching their heads and shuffling their feet altogether looking very awkward. The entire class was staring at the two men, not moving an inch. You could hear the students moving though the hallways, the loud collection of voices mixing into an illegible uproar. Hatake-sensei looked at them and said," Don't you guys have a class you should be getting to." They jumped as if shocked out of a daze. They filed out of the classroom exchanging excited whispers; soon the incident would be all over the school. Only Hitoshi, Sephiroth, Hatake-sensei, and I were left in the classroom.

"And what about you two," Hatake-sensei asked," don't you have a class to go to." "Sorry Hatake-sensei," I said," we've got study hall next block and I for one am staying here, Hitoshi can go where he wants." "And where are you going Hitoshi," Hatake-sensei asked. "I'm sticking with my guide," Itachi stated.

* * *

Suki: So… there's your chapter. I'm sorry it took so long but there you go. Once again read and review. Is there anything you guys need to say? Yoshi? Hitoshi?

Itachi: Review or she will **KILL **me.


End file.
